Optical communication apparatuses include a coupler and a photoelectric unit. The coupler optically couples an optical fiber unit to the photoelectrical unit. To ensure an optical transmission efficiency of the optical communication apparatus, the coupler should be accurately aligned with the photoelectric unit.